So Much For Being a Sentimental Slob
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Been in a long-distance relationship? Then maybe some tips on how Kanata handles his could help some of you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: So Much for Being a Sentimental Slob

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Been in a long-distance relationship? Then maybe some tips on how Kanata handles his could help some of you.

A/N: Great thanks to **Aizawa ****Li Syaoran Vessalius** for the prompt. Hope you love it, dear :)

XOXOXOXOX

Okay, folks. Here's the deal.

Kanata Saionji may not be the most romantic person ever to walk on earth, but this much I can tell.

He's a sentimental slob.

Don't you believe me?

Alright. I guess I have to give some examples then:

* * *

_First. Kanata was never a morning person. Oh, believe me. He hates getting out of bed as much as the next person. You practically have to beat him with a stick. That's how sloppy he is. So what do you think motivates him everyday?_

_It's his alarm tone…with Miyu shrilling, "KANATA! Get up now or I'll kill you!"_

* * *

_So Kanata gets up (but chuckles first) and trudges to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Before you start getting ideas that he's using Miyu's toothbrush — stop . That's very unhygienic, people. So where's the being sentimental in there? _

_Well, he keeps a spare toothbrush placed beside his in his mug because Miyu often forgets to bring hers when she drops by. Aww… _

_Oh! You're asking where his father's is? It's right there at the overhead cupboard getting moldy. And Kanata doesn't care a bit. A heartless son, indeed._

* * *

_Kanata dresses up in his pristine and neatly pressed uniform, only brushes his hair with his fingers since he doesn't bother looking at the mirror (I told you he's a slob, right?) but get this, he religiously sprays himself in this particular musky scent. _

_But alright, you got me. I'm trying to sweeten it up for all but I guess I have to tell. _

_It's baby cologne. _

_Before you laugh, it is a special cologne that Miyu once complemented on him. So he wore it since. Baby cologne on a 17-year-old man, hah!_

* * *

_Then he routinely walks to school for 15 minutes with a backpack. And no, that's not from Miyu. It's a present from Miyu's mom, Kouzuki Miki. But we're talking about him and Miyu, so where's the being sentimental there? _

_It's inside his bag, an amulet Miyu gave him upon taking the exam for Heiomachi High. It's meant for luck but Miyu mistakenly picked another for anti-diarrhea. _

_Well, we can all guess it worked!_

* * *

_And so he arrives at school and does his duties as a student. In class, whenever the teacher asks him to answer the question on the board or read a passage in the textbook, his sleeves will lift and you'll see a silver bracelet with a lock hanging from it. Miyu bought it from one of her sojourns to Korea and it has a matching key. It's a couple bracelet, yes, and Kanata stared at it disgustingly before he took it—and wore it anyways._

_But you ask why he didn't take the key instead? That's because (note here that my voice drops to a whisper)—only Miyu holds the key to unlock his heart. So cheesy._

* * *

_Then it is lunch time, and Kanata takes off with Santa to buy bread and a can of orange juice. Miyu would certainly frown at his ways but he's busy enough with tasks that it's better than nothing. He would make it seem effortless but he's really going to and fro classrooms just to coordinate the upcoming school festival with class representatives. But from time to time he would stop and take out his hanky. _

_But this is no ordinary hanky, mind you. It is monogrammed with the letters MK – Miyu Kouzuki. But he claimed it and secretly inserted an "x" in between so it'll look like MxK – Miyu x Kanata. _

_LOL. That's not true. Still, knowing Kanata, you can't be so sure…_

* * *

_It's a fact that communication is the key to every lasting long-distance relationships. Ask anyone. But they also say "Predictability can make any relationship dull." This however doesn't work on Kanata._

_If you would take the time to study him, you would notice that he checks his phone once in a while and pouts when there's no message, smirks when there is one. _

_So get this. If Miyu doesn't call by lunch time, expect him to sulk till classes end. If she did, you'd know he's in a good mood. What a grumpy child._

* * *

_Assume Miyu called. Therefore, Kanata's happy. And when Kanata's happy, he walks lighter and his defenses are down. You would sometimes see him slouching off while talking to his friend Santa or goofing off with his basketball buddies. _

_Look closely and you'll see that the buttons of his _gakuran_ are rather…mismatched. A closer look and you'll realize that it is the second one that distracts from the rest. And you know what that means…_

_He secretly kept it in reserve for Miyu since she went to another school and had no means to get it. Another aww._

_But the truth is he once slipped off, the button got loose, Miyu tried to fix it, the button rolled off, Miyu ran after it, the extra buttons scattered and followed suit, they all slipped into the holes of the temple floor, and Miyu ended up using an almost similar button. "Almost" being the operative word. _

_Got it?_

* * *

_Then he's off to his home atop the hill. But first he wraps himself up in this handmade scarf that rumors said I made (as if I have the patience to, gaah!). This however was painstakingly knitted by our lovely Miyu-chan who managed to finish it in time for his birthday. _

_But since she made it in between studies, work and having an attention-seeker of a boyfriend, the ends were a bit loose. But still it's wearable, though Kanata ranted endlessly to Miyu while repairing it. _

_Poor girl. He better treasure her. _

* * *

_And as soon as he gets home, he steps out to the temple gardens where a field of flowers awaits him. Then he twirls and twirls around in the middle of it, his eyes closed, laughing and giggling in carefree. _

The End.

_No! That was a major turnoff. But the first part of it is true. Out in the porch are rows of sunflowers tall enough to lounge under the sun. These flowers remind Kanata of Miyu, her positiveness and her never faltering smile. _

_Together they planted them and he promised to take great care. You could say these flowers are their babies. Kanata would definitely scowl over that statement._

_Though deep inside he's grinning like a loon. _

* * *

Now you've seen a side of Kanata that not everyone's aware of. He sure can handle an LDR but I could point out it's much too lonely, even for someone like him. I could further add that he takes out Miyu's pillow once in a while and sniff it like a hound dog but that's just creepy. And also not true.

But I think—

"So Akira Kujou is now a stalker, neh?"

Akira jerked out from concentration, skillfully brought up her screensaver and turned with a sweet sweet smile to the owner of the voice.

Kanata Saionji.

"Saionji-kaichou, what can I do for you?"

"Stop with the kaichou thing, why in the world are you writing that?"

"It's a present for Miyu-chan."

"And why would Miyu need that nonsense?"

"Ouch. You know it's not nonsense. I'm also doing this for you."

"May I remind you that the last time you did 'something' for me, I impulsively flew to Tokyo and made a fool out of myself in front of Miyu. You're still not forgiven."

"Aww." She pulled off her wounded puppy look. "And I thought we were friends."

But Kanata only glared at her. "That won't work on me. Now spill."

"Alright. Alright. Miyu's getting more work nowadays that I bet she would want to know if she still has a boyfriend."

"By presenting me as a what? Ah!" and his eyes narrowed furiously. "A _sentimental slob._"

But Akira's not one to cower so she matched him eye to eye, she shrugged nonchalantly.

And Kanata's not one to drop an issue, he raised an eyebrow. "Go on, still not convinced."

She sighed in surrender. "I'm making an earnest effort here you know. Someone told me her suitors are lined up along the street, with her pictures almost in every magazine."

"Really." It was a statement.

"You ought to be a bit more worried, you know. Getting popular means less time for you."

She pursed her lips. "Cross my heart. That's the truth, kaichou."

"And here you say I'm the sentimental slob."

"Did I say I'm not?"

Kanata sighed. "I give up. I don't know how Mizuki puts up with you."

Akira grinned. "That's the advantage of dating older guys. They're mature enough to understand the wilfulness of high school girls like me."

"But I bet these high school girls are not as underhanded as you."

"Oh poo, don't talk as if we're not of the same pod. That's why we need people like Mizuki and Miyu to help us from being crazy."

"Yeah, but we're still scary."

She laughed at that. "I know. So it'll be a major pain in the ass if we date each other. Why don't other people see it?"

"I don't know about you but it sure saves my time. And Miyu's got a laugh out of it."

"Mizuki too. Sign of a confident partner."

"Well, if you're finish with that nonsense, help me sort the proposals for the school festival."

"Aye, aye. You're such a killjoy."

"And I plan to continue that way." Then Kanata walked away.

"Wait! I just remembered something." She grinned smugly as she settled comfortably in her chair. "You say I'm a stalker. Does that mean you're not denying any of these?"

"I'd rather not comment," and he opened the door.

"Hah! I should give myself a pat in the back."

"Just for that I'll say that you got one of them wrong."

"What?"

He grinned. "You tell me," then he stepped out of the room.

"Oh no, you won't." Akira stood up to chase him. "Kanata!"

But his head peaked out. "Hmm...item number 11." And with that he left the room.

Akira immediately turned to her laptop, unlocked it, scrolled to the topmost page and counted.

Then laughed out loud.

_Oh Kanata, you sneaky sneaky bastard. _

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Got you counting, eh? ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
